Alistair Cromwell
. Alistair Cromwell(クロムウェル アリスター Kuromū~eru Arisutā) is a wandering swordsman who was directly trained under the Greatest Swordsman alive, Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk. He is also the elder brother of Silver Wind Doctor, Sherry Cromwell. He is a man that has traded the life of riches to pursue his dreams of finding the All Blue. Personality Alistair is honorable, determined, and being fiercely loyal to his friends, comrades, and family. He shows a very passionate love for meat and ramen, stating that it's one of the only things that makes a true swordsman. Alistair constantly trains if he has the free time, often mastering his sword techniques or just simply lifting weights and working out. Alistair also has an innocent side to him, being rather oblivious to a woman's seductive charm. He only desires to see the true nature of people, always being honest with them. He has fierce determination and isn't afraid to show it. He shows no fear when fighting and won't even dare hold back in a serious fight. He is very protective of his Nakama and friends, and doesn't desire to abandon them in their time of need. He is also daring, being able to do many feats to continue proving himself. If there is a party, Alistair will more than likely be part of it. Appearance Mihawk's Apprentice Pre timeskip.jpg|Alistair (Pretimeskip) Mihawk's Apprentice.png|Alistair (Post timeskip) Abilities and Powers Strength Alistair's strength is very formidable. His strength is equal to that of a wotan, which is a hybrid of giant and fishmen. He has enough strength to break seastone with only his fist, also being able to tear off a pacafista's arm with moderate effort. He is also very capable lifting a maximum of two tons, as shown when he held up a collapsing ceiling with both arms when he was treasure hunting in an ancient tomb. He can also catch a punch an Oars class giant with little to no effort. A testament of his strength is the sword that he carries around, weight about one hundred kilos. He can swing it around as if it was a toy. Agility Alistair has proven to be incredibly fast. He can surpass, if not, equal the speed of Soru. He can jump incredible heights, jumping three times the height of a professional high jumper. His slashes are considerably fast, despite of him wielding a sword that weighs one hundred kilos. Alistair's flexibility is decent, due to his sword and not really focusing on it. Endurance Alistair is very durable. He is able to take a few hits from attacks that are equal to Whitebeard's Gura Gura attacks. He can fight even when his body as gained severe injuries. His stamina is no joke either, for he is able to maintain fighting for about ten days straight. He can also do without food for a month and without water for five days. Alistair is also has incredible resistance to cold weather. An example of this was when he was at drum island, in which he was soaked from swimming to the island. History Relationships Trivia Category:GZero945 Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Heavenly Trio Member Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Characters